Experiment Island
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Okay the flock is bored, and tries to find all the leftover Experiments from the School. Then build their own country on an island in the Caribbean. What could possibly go wrong?-HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Sight

A.N.

* * *

ME: It about time I wrote something about our Favorite bunch of Avian-Americans! This story will contain some OC's but fitting with the whole plot. I also decided to do a Saint styled A.N.

Total: Yeah yeah.

Me: Sees I have stolen Total until Saint sends me Fang. Crazy laughter.

Total: She will never do that.

Me: Shut up! I'm just going to borrow him for some creative input.

Total: I have creativity! Doth not sweet music exit tine maw.

Me: Whatever. On with the story.

Total: The disclaimer Razzle.

Me: Right, I do not own Maximum Ride, Donald Trump, The Appalachians, Dollars, ect.

* * *

Max's POV

* * *

Itex is destroyed, the School is scattered, the Uber Director is gone, and Mr. Chu can rot in jail forever. Now what are we going to do? Watch cartoons? We were flying over the Appalachians somewhere near Virgina, I think.

"So guys any Idea what we should do now?' I said looking back at my Flock. Fang, strong not so silent any more was flying next to me on my right. Iggy and Gazzy were plotting in the back, Angel my baby and Nudge were talking totals ears off as he flew with his puny wings.

"I have one," Fang said with a smile. Wow Mr. Rock showing his emotions eh.

Angel giggled.

"OH that is a good plan!" Angel said with and approving smile.

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" I said sarcasm wearing thin.

_Be patient Max _the voice said.

_Oh great your back _I told the voice to soak its head.

* * *

"Oh oh Max, Fang has a great IDEA! He thinks that maybe we should see if any other Experiments lived. If we find any we should like form our own country on an island or something. We could even bring Ella and your Mom it be the doctor. " Angel said flying up and down in excitement.

The rest of the flock nodded at the Idea. I looked at Fang hoping he would say no. he just looked back at me with a smug smile that said _This is your decision_. I looked back at Angel who had he Bambi Eyes on full power.

* * *

I caved.

* * *

"Alright that sounds like a plan." I sighed. The flock cheered.

"There might not be many out there. Remember when they said we were the only successful experiment?" I said. Nudge looked crestfallen at this.

"Max, we were the only successful experiments that they KNEW about. Besides when were they ever truthful to us? " Angel said with a point.

That girl could convince Donald Trump to give her a million dollars.

"Okay where should we look?" Fang asked.

* * *

"Maybe New York City? " Total said flapping over to me. "Remember when you freed me. Well you let other Experiments got too."

"Sounds good," Iggy said starting to fly. He stopped dead in his… flight?

"Umm Fang, your backpacks open," Iggy said staring strait at Fang.

I looked at fangs Backpack sure enough it was hanging open.

"Wow Iggster howe'd you know that?" Gazzy said with appreciation.

* * *

"I can see," Iggy said in an unbelieving tone. The whole flock turned to stare at Iggy. He shifted uncomfortably. His blue eyes were like clear blue ice. The fog that once clouded his eyes was gone. His eyes looked at each of us in turn. Then he looked up into the cloudless starry sky.

"Sure is dark are we in a cloud of something. " Iggy said.

"Oh My God, Iggy is like a cloudless night. The full moon is making everything pretty. Especially the trees and that river do you like rivers I love rivers. Thousands and thousands of stars are shining in the sky. Look they make patterns. Like umm Constellations! I remember some of those like Capri's or something. Funny they would name stars about clothes hu? Like Oh My God are you blind again Iggy can you see me? How many- MBHHH" Nudge said until Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Max, he can only see the flock and things we are touching. Everything else is just black." Angel said. Clarifying the problem.

"Maybe it can help with finding other experiments," Gazzy said.

"Yeah," Iggy said excited about seeing again even if it was limited.

_Max you should start flying to New York if you want to get there by tomorrow night_. The voice said.

_Fine,_ I replied.

"Come on the voice says it's time to head out for New York." I said flying off.

* * *

Me: Whee done with chapter one.

Total: Review.

Me: Don't steal my lines Total! Anyway I NEED YOU TO REVIEW. I need thoughts on whether this should be Fax and Eggy or Fax and Niggy.

Total: Peace out suckas!

Me: No more Disney Channel for you!


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Split

Me: Here is another chapter to you 30 people who bothered to read this.

Iggy: *Sigh* Just write it already!

Me: Kay.

* * *

Max's POV

* * *

"Oh look the Chrysler Building! I love it its so pretty and the light just bounces of the glass. And it's so blue and pretty. Can we live there? How much do you think it would cost? Maybe-" Nudge started to say.

We were flying over New York City, again.

_Max I'm hungry._

_Okay Angel. We will land soon!_

"Who want's to find so grub?" I asked.

"Hell ya, I'm starving!" Iggy said.

I gave him my 'don't cuss around kids' deluxe glare, knowing he could see it.

"Owch Max, your glare wounds me," Iggy said looking down thoroughly ashamed. "Hey I can see someone. Follow me," Iggy said speeding off into a slummy alley.

* * *

Landing I folded my wings into my dark leather blazer, that Nudge insisted I wear. I paused to take in the way we all looked. I was wearing dark blue distressed demine skirt, red shirt, and black suede boots. I looked at fang who was wearing all black, and was pulling it off very sexily.

_EWww…_

_Don't listen then!_

Nudge was wearing a brown skirt and jacket combo with a pink shirt, and brown leather suede boots. Iggy had a blue zipper hoodie on and dark wash blue jeans. Gazzy was wearing as outfit identical to Iggy's but in green. Lastly my little angel was wearing a light blue sundress my mom had picked out. All in all we looked absolutely out of place.

Iggy looked around and said, " I saw someone with Blonde and purple hair. Angel can you show him what she looked like?" Angel nodded. Instantly I saw a 13ish girl with shoulder lenght hair that was mainly blonde but changed to purple at the tips.

"Well flock lets split up and see if we can find her," I said with a smile.

_This is not a good idea, Max. _The voice said.

_Shut up! _Was my only reply.


	3. Chapter 3: Gazzy

Me: I am continuing this story.

Iggy: Yay.

Me: But I just finished Fang. So I need to know if you guys want me to put Dylan into this story or not.

P.S. I am ignoring the second epilogue!

Iggy: I really don't like this Dylan guy.

Me: Yeah yeah...On with my story!

* * *

Max's POV

* * *

Hours of searching the New York City streets turned up no genetic experiments. I reached the predetermined meeting spot. All of the flock were here except for Gazzy.

"Where's Gazzy?" I asked everyone shifted uncomfortably, and exchanged nervous glances.

"We need to find him!" I yelled, "Total, Nudge can you maybe try to track him?"

They both nodded. Total sniffed the ground.

_Gazzy where are you!_

* * *

Gazzy's POV

* * *

My wings hurt as well as my arm. Bad. I blinked open my eyes, where was I? The room I was in was dark and dingy. there was a girl sitting next to me with a bowl of water and a wash rag she looked to be about 13. She was the same girl that Ig had seen.

She looked at me.

"Oh good your awake. We were afraid that you were not going to make it for a while," She said dipping the rag in water and wiping my arm. I winced.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You were shot by a crack head! It went through your arm and wing," she said fluffing her wings out.

"Cool!" I yelled.

She laughed.

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
